


Imagine Cisco finding out about Caitlin & Harry dating

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Fun, Snowells, Subtext, snowells dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Imagine Cisco finding out about Caitlin & Harry dating





	Imagine Cisco finding out about Caitlin & Harry dating

**Author's Note:**

> This scene just came to my head when I was thinking about possible dating scenarios for snowells and it didn't fit into my current fic Way Home as Caitlin doesn't have powers there and I'm not sure whether she will have. Here ya go! Oh, and if you're scarred for life now – in Harry's wise words – you're welcome!
> 
> Also, needless to say, I would love if the writers of the show wrote this into an episode lol

Cisco shot Caitlin and Harrison one last look before he admitted, "Ok, I actually see how you two make sense. Just... don't freeze his dick off!" he immediately added and there was stunned silence only broken by Harry's venomous, " _Ramon!"_

"You know what, Cisco?" Caitlin then said, also visibly angry with her friend. "I don't really see myself getting scared by his impressive manhood or getting angry with him because he's not up to the task, so I don't really think Killer Frost will be making any appearances."

Harry's eyes just opened widely whereas Cisco answered, taken off track and clearly in a desperate need of finding a good enough pun, "Ok, good one! But I actually saw his... his... and it's not _that_ impressive! Pretty average, actually!"

He didn't even dare look at Harry after those words left his mouth. The anger seething off of his friend was palpable enough for him. Yep, he was in big trouble!

"Well, ok, it's actually _above_ average, but…" Cisco added immediately, still able to feel those eyes that could kill.

"Are you _done_?" Harry asked in a voice so venomous that his friend only laughed nervously in response before saying, "You're gonna throw something at me, aren't ya? Yep…" He managed to duck when the chalk flied his way.

"Guys, do I even want to...?" Caitlin asked with a frown, looking from one to another.

"Just for clarification, that was my doppelganger, not me," Harry explained.

"Oh, ok. Because I was seriously worried there for a while."

"Are you actually doubting _my skills_ , Snow!" He turned to his date.

"Nope, just your attachment to Cisco. Kidding! Just kidding!" She squealed, starting to laugh when running away from him as he chased her.

"You do know we're still here right?" Cisco suddenly heard Iris's voice coming from the other side of the room. "And _I am_ definitely scarred for life now." She looked at her husband and he only nodded in agreement.


End file.
